Going through Hell A Teen Wolf FanFic
by VioletTheBeta
Summary: An A.U. where Allison gets in a car accident and Scott's mom gives him the news. After the death of Allison Argent, everyone has there reactions. Scott goes to Derek for help, Derek says there's a theory that could be a way we could bring her back, But Stiles has to get the bite for that to happen.
1. Chapter 1

When he got home from school, Scott went straight to his room and threw his back-pack on the bed. He then sat at the edge of his bed putting his palms to his face. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. When he closed his eyes, all the memories of Allison flashed through his head. Almost in tears he heard a knock on his door "Come In!" He shouted. His mom, walked in. "Scott Scott Scott!" She yelled running beside him "Allison! She's Hurt! She got in a car accident!" Scott's jaw dropped, his heart practically stopped beating. He immediately got up running out his bedroom door, and then the front door. Jumping in his car he sped to the hospital finding the closest parking spot to the door. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. He ran to the desk worker "Argent, Allison argent!" He said with his voice shaking "Room 503" The desk worker replied. Running past people, he finally got to her rom, swinging the door open, there was Allison. Lying in the hospital bed, IV and all. Breaking down in tears he sat in the chair next to her bed. "Allison…" He mumbled and grabbed onto her hand holding it tight. "You can't leave me…" tears streaming down his face.

The last thing she could remember was people in white coats running around her, Scott's mom had been there. But then she'd been pulled into blackness and she haven't had the strength to fight against it. She gave in, letting herself be pulled into it. Allison slowly opened her eyes, the white room coming into focus slowly. The white walls, blue curtains and the light sound of the dripping tap from the bathroom was clear to her. She picked them out easily, but the sound of someone crying was new to her. She turned her head, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment before she opened them again. Her soft brown eyes meeting ones exactly like hers, a soft smile tugging at her lips. "I'm right here.." She muttered.

Tears filling his eyes even more. Gripping her hand even tighter. He felt her move, looking up…They met eyes. "A-a-Allison…" Scott said as his eyes grew wide, and a smile wiped on his face. He stood up, kissing her hard on her forehead "Are you okay Allison?" He said with much concern pressing his forehead against hers. Now gripping both of her hands. This was a good feeling. Scott was there. Scott was holding her. Scott was going to stay there until she was better. Scott was going to make her better.

"I'm fine Scotty, promise." The smile she held was weak but it never faded. Her eyes left never him, watching him as his forehead pressed against hers. "It's okay." She could see the tear marks down his cheeks, reaching her hand up slowly and faintly brushing a tear away. Her gaze left his for a moment, looking at the healing cuts on her arm. She probably looked even worst under all of the blankets and clothing she had on, she would remind herself to check later. "I saw your mom when I came in… She was asking if you were with me…" She cut off for a minute. "She thought you were in the car with me, Scotty."

"You're not fine, Allison. You're in the hospital. You're hurt." Scott said still having his forehead pressed against hers. As her hand laid on his cheek, a few more tears fell. He missed this. "It's not okay" He said sniffling. His eyes never left hers. All he could stare at was her beautiful face. It was always so hard for him not to stare at her all the time. He listened to Allison speak, her words were soft and sweet. "My mom thinks we still have a thing." He said finally breaking eyes contact wiping his nose with his arm "She always thinks I'm with you" Scott said meeting his eyes with hers again.

"You always were that's why, even when we shouldn't be." Allison let the weak and rough giggle escape from her lips as they were still in the same position with his forehead against hers. "I'm okay, I made it out. I'll heal, maybe not as quick as you but I will." Her eyes met with his again, the brown and gold flakes in his eyes mixing together. She remember how much she use to just sit and watch as they mixed together when they use to lay with each other. "I didn't think you would want to see me after what happened." Her voice turned into a whisper when she spoke, her gaze dropping from his as she closed her eyes for a second.

Scott had an idea and he listened to her speak. He laid his hand on her stomach, tensing it. Taking her pain away. Her pain went through his veins, making him cringe before it fading away. He knew he couldn't take all of her pain, but he wanted to help a little. "Better?" He said smiling.

"Thank you." Allison said as she gave a smile, he was still helping her after everything that had happened between them. She was still sorry that she'd hurt him, broken his heart even. But she hadn't meant to, she didn't know what was going on with her. She just knew there was something wasn't right. She watched him as his hand moved from her stomach, his soft touch fading. "You don't have to thank me Allison" Scott said running his hands down both her arms to her hands, grasping onto both of them. He didn't mind that Allison broke his heart, all he wanted was her back. He'd do anything to get her back too. "You didn't do anything to me Allison, all you did was make me fall in love with you, and that's not your fault" He said leaning in closer to her face, centimeters from her lips. The words 'I hurt you' fell from her mouth, and landed right on his heart. He could feel his eyes starting to well up. "That doesn't matter anymore…" He said sighing while a tear fell from his cheek landing on her chest. Allison watched him and it hurt her to know she'd hurt him so much, she removed one of her hands from his and brushed the tear stain away feeling her own eye well up. "I'm sorry, I really am. Plus don't say it doesn't matter any more because it does okay. I hurt someone I love and it's an awful thing that I did." Allison looked up at him, their soft brown eyes connecting before Allison looked down and closed her eyes. "I expect you to hate me, after what happened." She pressed her forehead against his, squeezing his hand slightly.

Scott was hurt, not only hurt…But heartbroken. He loved just looking at Allison, studying every perfect feature. His eyes scanning her face. "You don't have to be sorry, Allison" Hearing her tell him she loved him, almost mad him smile. He could hear her heartbeat slowing down…she was calming down. "I could never hate you" Scott replied rubbing his thumb on her hand as she squeezed his. Leaning his forehead against hers, they both made eye contact. Centimeters away from her lips he moved closer, touching noses. He scanned her eyes with his and slowly kissed her. Pressing his lips against hers.

Allison opened her eyes as she felt his breath against her lips, their eyes connecting as she felt his nose brushing against her own. She smiled as he kissed her, her dark brown eyes falling shut as she moved her free hand up to his neck and stroked her fingers down the back of it. Even though she'd only just broke up with him, she loved Scott and that was something that couldn't just fade. Allison deepened the kiss, her lips moving against his slowly as her fingers moved into his hair slightly.

Scott listening closely to her heart beat. Slowing down, it kept slowing. Growing softer as the kiss did . Until finally, it just stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

The heart monitor stopped beeping. It just let out this lone tone. "No Allison, no...No! NO!" He screamed getting up propping her up "Allison! Wake up! Please wake up" He shook her, his grip becoming tighter and tighter and tears streamed down from his eyes. His grip now loosening, he sat back down in the chair, he held onto her hands refusing to let go. Laying his head on her stomach crying harder and harder. He heard the door knob turn, and footsteps walking in, going around the hospital bed standing behind Scott. The gentle hands were placed on Scott's tense shoulders. He refused to look up until the body crept closer to him, whispering in his ear "Honey, I think it's time to go home" He knew the voice. He lifted his head making eye contact with his mother, having a concerned look on her face. She noticed his eyes were all red a puffy, and he has tear stains down his cheeks.

Melissa helped her son stand up. It broke her heart how strong this young love was. Scott could barley walk, more or less stand for that matter. Still gripping Allison's hand, another tear fell from his eye dripping down his cheek, falling and splashing onto Allison's hand. Her hand was cold now. Her skin pale. But a slight smile was left on her face.

Grabbing his other hand, his mother started walking out the door dragging Scott along with her. Scott knew Allison's body wouldn't be here tomorrow. He moved his feet following mama McCall, slowly untangling there fingers letting the last few touches linger on. Then, he let go. He walked to the other side on the bed still holing onto his mothers hand. Leaning over Allison he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Because I love you" He whispered. And he could of sworn he saw that light smile grow bigger.

He walked out of room 503 still holding his mom hand. Rubbing his face with the other. He didn't realize how long he was in there until he looked outside and it was night time. His mom let go of his hand, and put her arm around him. She wasn't sure what to say, so she didn't say anything at all. They walked out of the hospital together, and Scott got in his mom's car, leaving his there for the night.

They drove home. Scott zoning out the window the whole time. He had school tomorrow. Looking down at his phone, the time read 10:28. He rubbed his eyes yawning. Melissa pulled up to the driveway, and took the key out of the ignition. She opened her door, then ran over to the other side of the car helping Scott out. He was still having trouble walking. What happened still hasn't sunk all the way in.

He walked up the stairs and flopped right onto his bed, not taking off his shoes, or his jacket or anything. More tears escaped from his eyes soaking into his pillows. "No, it's just a dream Scott...It's just a dream" He rubbed his eyes roughly, and pulled at his hair "Just a freaking dream!" He yelled. The lights were already off in his room. He kicked off his shoes, and laid on his back staring at the ceiling. His eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping. All he could picture was that faint smile on her lifeless body. It almost made him smile, but nothing could make him smile at this point.

She left a sweet taste in his mouth. He liked that he could still taste her. He started thinking about how others would take Allison's death. Lydia and Stiles. And what about her dad? He has no one know. Kate's dead, his wife is dead, His dad is dead, and now his own daughter? The love of Scott's live is dead. He couldn't process it. He didn't want to believe it.

He fell asleep that night with nothing but Allison's faint smile in his head. Her soft voice, and her sweet taste.


	3. Chapter 3

The annoying sound of Scott's alarm clock made him jolt awake. The beeping sound being louder to him because of his enhanced hearing. The sounds bouncing off the walls almost making him cringe. Reaching his hand out of from under the covers, he smacked the top of his plastic alarm clock stopping the beeping. Throwing the covers off of his still fully clothed body. Bringing his knees to head, the tears started flowing again. He wanted it to be a dream. The rage started building up. He stood up stomping to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Once the door was shut, Scott's rage was well past just mad. Looking in the mirror, his eyes flashed a bright gold color. He could feel him claws starting to grown. Clenching his fist he swung his arm into his mirror. The shattering noises of the glass, just as ear piercing as his alarm clock. The shards fell to the floor, braking into tinier pieces. What was left of the mirror, was cracked. Making his face look distorted. His pulse slowed. He put a towel over the shards of glass lying on the floor and turned his shower on. Showers always calmed him down. Even when his parents used to fight, before this curse was brought upon him.

Getting undressed, Scott stepped into his steaming hot shower closing the curtain behind him. More tears fell. Allison, the love of his life was gone. Not just for a little bit, but forever and that was just something Scott couldn't process. He didn't wash his hair or his body or anything just sat in his shower thinking about her.

A few minutes later her heard a knock on the door "Scott, Honey. 10 minutes until school starts" Melissa really wanted Scott to stay home. She wanted to go against the rules, but at this point in the game if Scott missed one more day for the rest of the year he wouldn't pass him Junior year and he would be kicked off the lacrosse team.

Scott shut the water off, stepping out of the shower he sniffled, rubbing his arm on his nose. He dried himself off with a towel, then wrapped it around his waist opening the door. His mom was in his room, sitting on his bed holding the photo-booth picture Scott and Allison took together. She put her hand on her heart starting to choke up. Melissa knew Scott loved Allison. Hearing his foot steps she turned around talking with her voice soft. "I found this...um...Downstairs." She said taking a breath then standing up laying the photo's on his bed. She walked to the door, then turned back around before shutting it. "Scott, I know this is hard. Believe me I know, but you'll get through it." She closed to door after that. Scott didn't reply. All he did was walk to his bed picking up the photo's seeing how happy they were together.

He got dressed. Pulling on some underwear and black Levi's and a white v-neck. Sitting down on his bed, he leaned down to tie his black and white classic vans. He stood throwing his backpack over one shoulder, then grabbing the photo's off of his bed folding them up putting them into his pocket.

He realized his car was still at the hospital, so he had to walk to school which wasn't that big of a deal. Only a few blocks away. When Scott arrived at school He saw Stiles sitting on the staircase outside the front door. Connecting eyes with him he almost smiled, but nothing could make him smile at this point. Stiles jumped up embracing Scott in a big hug. He didn't even have to say anything. Scott assumed that Sheriff Stilinski told him. He wrapped him arms around Stiles hugging him tightly. His head pressed to Stiles' neck. "I can't...I just freaking can't" Scott mumbled. Tears starting to fall again. "You shouldn't have to." Stiles replied rubbing his back then stepping back grabbing Scott's shoulders. He looked into Scott's red puffy eyes. Scott quickly wiped the tears before anyone saw. "Just try not to think about it" Stiles said as he took his hands off Scott's shoulders and put one arm around him walking into Beacon Hills High school. "But she's all I ever freaking think about..." Scott mumbled looking at his feet as he walked to his locker. Jackson over heard Stiles and Scott talking and step in front of them leaning against a locker. "Awe poor McCall. Did Allison break your wittle heart?" He said with a fake concerned look. No one knew about Allison's death besides Scott because of his mother, Stiles because of his dad, and Chris Argent because she's his daughter. Stiles took a step forward looking eye to eye with Jackson "Hey man, lay off today alright?" Jackson laughed standing up straight. "Right...Me lay off? Funny" Jackson walked off. "Dick..." Stiles mumbled as Jackson walked off, knowing he could hear him with his werewolf hearing.

The bell rang. Scott opened his locker grabbing his Biology binder and book. He had this class with Stiles and Lydia. He also had it with Allison. Walking into the class he sat in the first row, his assigned seat. Behind him was an empty seat, where Allison used to sit. Scanning the room, he connected eyes with Lydia. She walked up to him, her heels clicking with every step "Hey Scott!" She said with a smile, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear "Do you know where Allison is today?" Scott took a huge sigh, biting the inside of his cheeks. Then he heard a voice from a few rows back "Hey Lydia!" Stiles yelled with his teeth clenched. "Come sit by me, L-Lydia" He stuttered. He furrowed her brow, walking away from Scott, sitting in the seat next to Stiles.

The minute bell rang, and in walked . "Hello Class." He said shutting the door behind. "How is everyone?" no one answered. "Well I'm great." He said smiling sarcastically. Scott's eyes started welling up. He put his head down on the desk wiping his tears with his sleeve. Lifting his head back up he noticed something written on the desk. He looked closer. It was Allison's handwriting. It read "Because I love you xxx" Then another tear fell. And another and another. unzipping his backpack he took out a pencil, writing on the desk "I love you too"


	4. Chapter 4

Scott turned around too look at Stiles. Stiles flashed him a quick smile, trying to cheer up the kid not really expecting one back. Scott turned back around to face the front. "Everyone take out your books, and turn to page-" then, got cut off by the announcements. "Everyone is required to go to an assembly in the gym right away." after the announcements stopped, Scott shook his head closing his eyes clenching his jaw. He knew what the assembly was about. He looked around the classroom at all the confused faces. Stiles knew too. "Could this day get any worse...?" Scott mumbled to Stiles. "Well, actually..." Stiles began to say throwing his backpack over one shoulder. "Stiles. It was a rhetorical question." Scott giggled, and Stiles could of sworn he saw a light smile appear on his face, but it faded quickly. He stayed close to Scott in the hallway, making his way to the gym.

After everyone was seated, Sheriff Stilinski went in the middle of the gym holding a microphone. Lydia and Jackson sat behind Scott and Stiles. The microphone was turned on, and the sheriffs voice rattled through the gym.

"Hello kids." he began, pacing around the newly polished gym floor. "I have some news for all of you" The crowd was quiet, and listening contently. "One of your fellow students have um.." He coughed, clearing his throat. "Well, passed away." Some girls in the crowd gasped, some of the boys' eyes grew wider. "Allison Argent was a very sweet girl..." He sighed into the microphone.

Scotts heart sank, for the 8th time today. Stiles bit the inside of his cheeks and put his arm around Scott rubbing his shoulder. Some girls burst out into tears. Some boys even. Stiles turned around to see Jackson's face, he was in awe, but didn't look the slightest concerned. But Lydia, Lydia was the worst, maybe worse than Scott. Her eyes fixed on the sheriff. You could see her green eyes starting to well up, her face completely flushed. So pale, so white. A tear fell. He mouth slightly open, her chin quivering. More tears fell.

Stiles looked down at Scott, watching a tear escape from his eye, then watching his wipe it away quickly. He watched at his jaw clentched, and he balled up his fists.

Then, he looked back up at Jackson, watching him lay his hand on top of Lydia's. Her makeup now smeared down her face.

"There will be a memorial service for her tonight on the lacrosse field, and everyone is welcome" The sheriff walked off the court and handed the mic to . "If anyone wants to say a few words about Allison Argent, you will have your chance at the service tonight. Everyone may return to their classes" The mic was switched off.

Scott couldn't believe how many people were crying. Some people he never ever saw them say a word to her. Why start caring now? The gym flooded out quickly. The crying girls and boys moved to the hallway. Scott and Stiles started walking back to class, everything felt slow motion again. Scott and Stiles looked around and couldn't believe that this would have that big of effect of people. People who never even said a word to her. Scotts face didn't change expressions, his jaw stayed clenched, along with his fists, and his mouth in a straight line, not smiling, nor frowning.

Stiles spotted Lydia and Jackson walking in front of them, he see's Lydia still balling her eyes out then see's Jackson try to grab her hand. Lydia quickly swats it away looking up at him with this surprised look. Her makeup completely messed up along with some of her hair. Jackson furrowed his brow in confusion and stormed off. Lydia was broken, and looked around and met eyes with Stiles, her frown made him sad. she ran up to him throwing her arms around him, crying into his neck, not just crying shrieking. His jaw dropped, wrapping his arms around her and stroking her strawberry blonde hair.

Scott looked over at Stiles, and seeing him happy made him smile. It still didn't last though. He walked around the corner to the boy's bathroom ad swung the door open. Looking at himself in the mirror he turned on the sink splashing water on his face. "It'll get better..." He mumbled to him "It has to..." Gritting his teeth he clenched his fists pushing his hands on the sinking. Making eye contact with himself in the mirror he pressed down harder, completely breaking the sink, busting pipes as they fell out out of the wall and water spurted out from the sides. He un-balled his fists throwing his back against a wall sliding down it putting his face into his hands. 'It's not going to get better..." The tears started falling, pouring from his eyes. "None of this works!" He slammed his head against the wall, cracking the tile with his head, more tears falling "Nothing works without her!"

Then the bathroom door was swung open, Scott heard foot steps coming towards him. Scott was tucked away in a corner with his face in his hands balling. The body crept closer sitting next to Scott. Scott ripped his hands from his face, revealing his teary eyes making eye contact with Jackson.


	5. Chapter 5

"You were right." Jackson stated, taking a seat next to Scott. Scott looked at him, furrowed his brows, shaking his head. "About Allison" Jackson said "About the whole 'You can't tell me that when you guys were close, you didn't grow feeling for her, or start to care about her'" Jackson mocked. "Because I did. I do care about Allison, McCall." Scott shifted his eyes toward Jackson "What does that have to with anything Jackson!?" Scott yelled, clenching his fists into balls. Jackson was calm, his voice almost a whisper "I know what you're going through, I mean...It's probably not as bad as you. But, I know it hurts McCall." He said squinting his eyes, actually showing some compassion. "Listen Jackson! It freaking hurts so bad. Allison was the love of my life! She was my everything! Not only that, but she was my anchor too." Scott clenched his jaw, eyes almost starting to tear up. You could hear the pain in his voice. "I know McCall..." He said sighing "I guess I'll never understand what you're going through. But, one day, it might not be today, or tomorrow...but one day, you're going to have to let her go" Jackson got up, throwing his backpack over one shoulder, and walking to the door "I can't let her go Jackson!" Scott yelled, his voice cracking in the middle of the sentence. Jackson opened the door, beginning to walk out he yelled back "You don't have an option" And the bathroom door slammed behind him.

Meanwhile, Stiles was sitting in the hallway, back against some lockers and Lydia next to him crying in her hands. He had his arm around her stroking her shoulder. Scott walked out of the bathroom, locking eyes with Stiles. Scott raised his eyebrows at Stiles, Stiles smiled and waved with his extra hand. "She was my best friend Stiles!" Lydia yelps. "Shhh I know, Lydia, she was one of mine too." He rubbed her shoulder, and Lydia laid her head on his shoulder. Stiles inhaled her beautiful strawberry blonde hair that smelled like violets and lilacs. It always smelled like that, ever since 3rd grade. Lydia cried some more, her makeup smeared across her face. Stiles wasn't sure what to do at this point. So, he did the only thing he could. He pressed his lips on the top of her head. Kissing her strawberry blond hair. She stopped crying, her breaths were short, and she picked her head up looking at Stiles. "Why'd you do that?" She said, sniffling throughout the whole sentence. "Well. Because..." After a few seconds of awkward silence, he laid his hand on top of her "Because Lydia, I can't stand seeing you sad." He rubbed his thumb over her hand. Lydia's lip started quivering, her eyes filled with tears she leaned in pressing her lips to his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered. Stiles' cheeks turned a rosy pink, and a smile was spread across his face. He held her close, now wrapping both arms around her rocking her back and forth.

Scott would just miss this hour, and then he'd go back to school. Running out the door, he just kept running. Across the street and into the forest. He knew where he was going. About another mile, he arrived at The Hale House. Derek already standing on his front porch waiting for Scott. Like he knew he was coming. "Derek.." Scott screamed out "Allison! She's-" Derek cut him off "I know Scott." He locked eyes with Scott, standing in front of him with his arm crossed. "What do you want me to do about it?" Derek sighed, undoing his arms and letting them hang by his sides. "I can't bring her back." Scott stood strongly in front of Derek. "I know you can't. But can a bite?" He bit the inside of his cheeks. All Scott needed was Allison back. He knows everyone under estimated the love they had for each other. It was one of those 'you never know what you really have until its gone' things for everyone else, and Jackson was a perfect example of that. It just bugged Scott, If he was in the car with Allison, he could of saved her life. If they didn't break up a few months before, she probably would have been safe in his arms. "Can a bite?" Derek said, almost laughing. "Not from me or you, not even from Peter. It has to be from a new werewolf." Scott furrowed his brow in confusion "Look Scott.." Derek said firmly. "New werewolves are like baby spiders, or baby snakes. When they get a hold of something, they don't know how much venom to let inside there prey. That's why it's worse to get bit by one of them, and That's why I had to help you on your first full moon." Scott got what he was saying. "So if you make a new werewolf, and they bite Allison, she can come back?" Scott said while his eyes widened. "It Depends Scott." Derek said, leaning against his poor excuse for a house. "I can't change anyone. I'm not an alpha anymore." Scott sighed rubbing his face with his hands. "So I'd have to ask Peter?" "Yeah" Derek replied. "Who would you change anyway? I mean, someone you could trust with Allison? Because, Lydia's immune." Scott thought for a little while, a few faces running through his head "What about Danny?" He proposed "I don't think Jackson wants him knowing about our kind." Derek thought for a bit. "What about Stiles?" Derek said, swallowing hard. "I-I don't know how he'd feel about that." Scott managed to stutter out. Scott did like being the dominant one on the friendship, at least physically. But if it meant bringing Allison back, he was fine with it. It was really all up to Stiles.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know Scott..." Stiles whispered to Scott from behind him. They were in math class, and the teacher was going over something Scott didn't understand and something I'm sure Stiles already knew. "I mean, 'The Bite' is a life time decision...And it's not even proven that this theory will work" Scott sighed..."What if it's fate Stiles? What if it does work and you bring her back?" Scott turned around in his seat to see Stiles facial expression. You could tell Stiles was thinking about it. "Scott. There's no such thing as fate." Scott rolled his eyes turning back around to face the front. "And even if it did work..." Stiles whispered "Allison would wake up being a werewolf. That can't happen." Stiles giggled. "Dude, that'd be so ironic." Scott turned around with his mouth slightly open and his eyes squinted with this 'are you freaking kidding me' face starting right at Stiles. Stiles stopped laughing, he looked back up and started stuttering and talking with his hands. "Cause- Ya know...Because shes- Shes- a werewolf hunter..." Then he slumped back in his seat, and Scott looked forward again. "Please Stiles. For me?" Scott asked. The bell rang and everyone got up, hustling to put there things away to have those precious 5 minutes to mingle with people in the hall. "I'll think about it." Stiles answered. Getting up, twiddling his pencil with his fingers.

The next few hours of school was a blur to Scott. He spent most of his time with his head down on his desk trying to hold back tears. Or zoning out, trying to think of a master plan. After 4th hour was over, it was lunch time. Scott wasn't hungry. It's not that he couldn't eat, it's just that he didn't even have an appetite. He walked to his locker and put his things away. He spotted Stiles from across the hallway. Lydia was talking to him. They had a short conversation and then Lydia walked away towards the cafeteria. Scott made his way through the crowded hallway to Stiles Locker. "What'd she say?" Scott Asked, leaning against the locker next to his. Stiles shut his locker, revealing Scott's face. "Lydia was wondering if she could sit with us today. I said it was cool. It that alright?" Scott stood up straight "Yeah, of course." They both made there way to the Cafeteria. Stiles grabbed a trey, and started piling food onto his plate. "Yess, chicken strip Monday" He said smiling, Then shoveling a few piles of french fries onto his plate also. He turned around to look at Scott "Your not eating?" He asked, putting a few french fries into his mouth. Scott looked at the food, smelling almost made him gag. "Nah" He replied. "Not Hungry..." "Suit yourself" Stiles said, carrying his trey to the next food station where he grabbed a fruit cup, and a water bottle. "Ya know, you're taking this really well." Scott said walking to there usual table. "Yeah well, everyone dies...And it's only a matter of time before we do too." He opened his water and took a swig. "Plus, I've been through a few deaths" Things were quiet for a moment. Scott and Stiles were friends for a lot of reasons, but one of the biggest reasons was each of them have what the other was lacking. Scott had a mom, a beautiful one at that. A mom that been through a lot including an abusive husband. They divorced when Scott was about 6 years old, the same age he met Stiles. Stiles on the other hand, had a dad. A great dad that been through a lot too, including watching his wife die from cancer. She died when Stiles was 6. So, when Stiles and Scott met they became best friends and ended up growing up together. Sheriff Stilinski was the closest thing Scott ever had to an actual dad, and Melissa McCall was the closest thing Stiles ever got to a mom.

Stiles spotted Lydia from across the room. She was walking over to our table holding a trey of food. Stiles gave her a little wave to direct her closer to them. She locked eyes with him and almost smiled. Lydia set her trey down on the table, sitting in the open seat next to Stiles. She had a salad on her plate, and a water bottle. Picking up her fork, she gathered a bite. Everyone still thought Lydia was a freak. Instead of knowing her by 'Lydia Martin, the Captain of the lacrosse teams girlfriend' She was known as 'That freak that ran around in the forest naked.'

Scott noticed Isaac from across the room. They locked eyes for a moment and Isaac rushed to get over to him. When he was close enough, he slid his trey onto the table and gave Scott a hug. "Everything's going to be okay" Isaac whispered. Stiles rolled his eyes taking a bite of his chicken strip. Scott finished the hug, and Isaac took a seat next to him. "Isaac! It will be okay" Scott said, looking at him. Isaac broke eye contact and glanced at Stiles with a confused look, Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "Isaac Listen. I know a way we can bring her back." Scott said. Lydia knew about there kind now. Well, at least the majority of it.

Scott explained his theory, going on about how a bite could bring her back, but from only a new werewolf and it has to be on a full moon. Isaac was shocked "Wait, you can actually do that?" He asked "Thats the thing." Stiles interrupted "No one knows if it will work." A few seconds went by of complete silence. "Who would the new werewolf be?" Isaac asked looking at Scott. "Well, Stiles said he would do it, and the next full moon is Saturday so-" Stiles cut him off "Woah, woah, woah, When did I say I'd do it?" Evey one looked at Stiles, even Lydia was a bit shocked that he didn't accept the offer. "Listen, it's not a guarntee that Allison will come back. Plus, there's not even a guarantee that I'll live though the bite, Plus! There's also a chance that if I do live through the bite, I could shape shift into some lizard thing with a tail." Again, everyone was quiet. But, Isaac broke the silence. "Well, Allison's body arrived at the morgue this morning. I could preserve the body for you. Also, her funeral is supposed to be this Saturday too. So, who ever the new werewolf would be, would have to get bit Friday, so they'd have time for the bite to heal before they change on the full moon." Everyone agreed. Even Stiles said the idea was good. Then, out of dead silence Stiles slammed his water bottle on the table. "Fine. I'll do it." Everyone looked at him, and that was the first time he's seen Scott genuinely smile all day. "I mean how bad could it be? Super speed, enhanced senses..." Isaac smiled. So did Lydia. "We'll have to find Peter" Scott said grabbing one of Stiles french fries and shoving it into his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

Isaac went back to his job the next morning. It was weird seeing someone he knew it at morgue, he mostly only dealt with strangers. Isaac has had to preserve bodies before, it's just his job. He knows he has to move the body into a refrigeration unit. The colder the body is, the slower decomposition will be. This will make it more difficult for bacteria to infest it, but before he does that he has to place absorbent padding at each of the openings of the body to prevent seepage. It a gnarly job, but if it means to bring Allison back, he'll do it for Scott.

The next step was to figure out a way to make up an explanation or excuse if Allison did come back, so Isaac had to pretend to tell the hospital that he saw Allison move, or breathe. Even though that was a complete lie, Melissa would be the only nurse in on it. Scott already told Melissa, she was happy that he was so creative, but inside she didn't think it would work. She did end up telling the hospital that there was a report that someone did see Allison's body move, and that report soon got to the cops and then everyone that knew Allison in Beacon Hills knew, including the whole school, And Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Isaac, Derek, are the only ones that really know whats going on. Currently.

Stiles was nervous about the transformation. He didn't know what was going to happen. He started thinking about when Derek said 'You shape shift into something that resembles the person you are" it worried Stiles. He wondered if he would shape shift into something that needed a mother. Because after all, that's what Stiles was lacking. He didn't want to be the one person that ruined this. Is was Wednesday afternoon, and Stiles was sitting in the cafeteria at there usual table next to Lydia. Over the past two days Lydia has become really attached to Stiles. Everyday at school, he would be the person she talked to, and Stiles was really digging it. It's like his 5 year plan was actually working. Yesterday in the hallway Lydia wrapped her arm around his. That was definitely the highlight of his day. He always enjoyed being in Lydia's presence, but when she actually acknowledged it, it was even better.

From a far, Scott noticed Stiles sitting at their table with Lydia. He smirked, he always wanted them together and he was pretty stoked that it was actually happening. He was walking with Isaac to the table and picked up an apple on the way. He sat in front of Stiles, like he usually does and Isaac sat next to Scott "Hey love birds" Isaac said smirking grabbing a french fry off Stiles' tray. Lydia started blushing and looked down at her feet, then she looked at Stiles who was looking out the window. She waved her hand in front of his face and snapped a few time "Stiles!" She finally yelled, it startled him, and he quickly jerked focusing his attention on Lydia "Yeah!? what?" Stiles said looking at Lydia then back at Scott and Isaac "Oh, Hey" He said awkwardly waving with three fingers. Scott looked at Stiles' food tray, and then noticed he Stiles hasn't touched any of his food. That's when Scott knew something wrong, if Stiles wasn't stuffing his face at lunch, something was off "Stiles, are you alright?" Scott asked pointing at his food. Stiles looked down, and looked back at "Oh ya know, just watching my girlish figure, I'm actually thinking about becoming a model." Stiles said scooting his food tray over to Isaac, letting him finish it. Scott knew he was worried about getting the bite. He figured after school he'd walk with him down to The Hale house so he could talk to Derek about it. Scott figured that might make him more comfortable with the whole situation. Isaac started munching on the french fries, Then in walked Erica Reyes and Boyd. Walking straight to their table.

Erica ran her fingers down Scott's neck and back and leaned over whispering quite loudly, "I'm super sorry about your loss." Her nails were painted a dark red color, that matched the color of the pumps she had on. Along with those she had black skinny jeans that complimented her figure in all the right ways and a cheetah print tube top with a leather jacket over that. Every guy in the school would admit they had a crush on Erica, including Scott. Boyd on the other hand rolled his eyes and patted Scott on the shoulder saying "Hey man, I'm really sorry about Allison" He said then took a seat next to Isaac and he shared the french fries with Boyd. "So Scott..." He said, twirling her hair with her fingers laying her other hand on his thigh "How have you been?" She said in this fake concerned voice. Scott didn't answer he looked down at her hand then at her face. He clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth. "It's okay Scott" Erica said rubbing his thigh "Derek told me the plan." She looked over at Stiles and winked "Looks like Stilinski is going to be our new puppy" Erica smiled liking her lips. Scott remembered he still had to talk to Peter about the plan, he figured he'd do that after school too. Boyd leaned over to make eyes contact with Scott "Should we tell Chris Argent?" He said biting a french fry and everyone looked at each other. Lydia spoke up, "I think we should Scott. I feel like he has the right to know." She tucked a few strands on hair behind her ear and laid her hand on top of Stiles' under the table.

The bell rang and Erica got up first looking at her reflection in the window. Boyd and Isaac went to their next class, and Stiles and Lydia were walking in the hallway Erica turned around and Scott was still sitting down. She went over and sat next to him again, she laid her hand on top of his "Scott, I really am sorry." Scott moved his hand out from under hers pretty quickly. "I might not look like it..." Erica went on "But, under all this, I'm still the same insecure Erica that seized in class and got made fun of 24-7." Scott looked up from the ground making eye contact with Erica and this time, he laid his hand on top of hers. "I know" Scott let out a big sigh and stood up beginning to walk away, Erica stood up right after him "Scott wait!" She yelled, he turned around and she ran over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. Scott was surprised, he hugged her back wrapping his arms around her waist holding her tight. Scott was vulnerable at this point. "You helped me when I needed it" Erica whispered "I'll help you when you need it" They stayed hugging for a little while, then went there separate ways.

Meanwhile in the hallway, Stiles walked to Lydia's locker with her. She opened her locker, and Stiles waited patiently for her to gather her things. He had his back against the locker next to hers and his arms were crossed and his mind was somewhere else. Lydia closed her locker and the sound made Stiles snap back into it. "So Stiles..." She went on. Stiles uncrossed his arms and made eye contact with her beautiful green eyes. "Would you you mind if after school, I went to your house? I need some help in biology..." Lydia said licking her lips "But you- oh, OH! Yeah, Yeah, sure, Of course, I could help you out in biology" Stiles answered nervously. "Good!" Lydia said cocking her head then moving closer to Stiles "Because I need a lot of help in that class" Lydia whispered getting closer to Stiles almost touching noses. Stiles stomach had butterflies. He's sure at this point he was more pale than usual. His hands started getting clammy. He picked up his arms and set them on her waist as she laid one of her hands on his neck because the other had her book in it. Lydia pressed her lips against Stiles'. Her lip fitting perfectly between his top lip and bottom lip. Stiles was sure he was blushing. Fireworks were going off in his head, and everything he had been thinking about all day disappeared and everything was focused on Lydia. She pulled back biting her lip and walking off to class. Stiles on the other hand, kept his back against the locker and his hands were still in the air as if Lydia was still there, plus his mouth was open in awe. It wasn't exactly how he thought him and Lydia's first kiss would of been, but it was amazing none the less. Stiles laughed and the late bell rang "Oh shit" He groaned before taking off down the hallway to his class.


End file.
